Android SLC-56
The Android SLC-56 (also known as "Fast Robot") is an android character found in Plazma Burst 2. This android can be encountered in the levels 7 and 8 of the Campaign. This is an extremely light and fast enemy, and typically carries some of the more powerful weapons in the game, like the Heavy Railgun. The Android SLC-56 is a more dangerous and crafty enemy than the Android T-01187, another android character often accompanying them in battle. The android does not have heavy armor plating, and in fact has very little armor, but instead makes up for its lack of stability with its very fast movement speed, making the SLC-56 a very dangerous enemy. Albeit lacking heavy armor, the Android SLC-56 still maintains a fairly high health, more than that of the heavier Android T-01187 and the Civil Security Lite. The player gets a chance to play as an Android SLC-56 ally in level 42. Weapon Variety Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot The majority of Android SLC-56s encountered wield a Lite Railgun. They are found only in Level 7, where nearly every enemy is carrying a Lite Railgun. These units do only medium damage to their targets, although they have better rate of fire and accuracy than the Heavy Railgun units. Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK Androids wielding the Heavy Railgun are encountered on Level 8. These units are extremely dangerous, as they can kill the player in one shot to the head, and only a couple body hits. The combination of this unit's speed, agility, and firepower make it one of the deadliest enemies encountered in the campaign. The friendly Android SLC-56 in level 42 that becomes a playable character also uses this powerful gun. Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro Units carrying the Rocket Launcher are seen in Level 7. These enemies reside at the top of the map, near the switch that opens the door and allows the Marine to complete the level. They are very dangerous, as their rockets can easily knock the player off-balance and hinder them down, allowing for more rockets to hit the player, killing them. Alien Shotgun The Alien Shotgun is rarely seen being used by these androids. Instead, this weapon is carried by the Android allies that can activated in Level 37. Tip *These robots are rather easy to destroy because they don't have a large amount of health, but they can however move and dodge gunfire pretty well. The easiest way to destroy them is with an explosive weapon such as the Rocket Launcher or CS-BNG as the explosion will force them to a wall or hill, breaking their bodies apart. *In Level 37, there is a "secret" switch that, when found and activated, gives the Marine and Proxy two additional Android SLC-56 s which will become their allies, and are armed with Alien Shotguns, but can also pick up anything pickable by Marine and Proxy. You can also play as these by pressing "TAB". Quotes *"Let's rock!" *"I'm not gonna fight you, I'm gonna kick your ass" *"Haha, easy, Any day NOW IM PISSED OFF!!!!!!!!!!! ." *"Now I'm really pissed off." Trivia *The Android SLC-56 could be considered a possible co-belligerent of the Usurpation Forces because their lesser versions, the Android T-O1187, are seen spawning with Alien Shotguns; it could also explain why the androids in level 7 are fighting Civil Security. Another theory might be that they were possibly malfunctioning, taking weapons from the Civil Security and attacking them. This might be a hint that the Android in Level 42 was probably also malfunctioning, causing it to escape the cave. *When playing as the Android SLC-56 in Multiplayer Cooperative match, running quickly into a wall can actually damage you due to its high momentum and easy loss of stability, or even kill you. *It's more difficult to do a wall jump while you are an android because running too quickly can cause you crash into the wall instead of actually accomplishing a wall jump. *It is possible that the Android SLC-56 in the bonus level went rogue, and is escaping the Civil Security facility. This might hint that he could be an ally in PB3. On the other hand, this could simply be a bonus level rewarding those who finished the campaign. Another possibility is the time frame shifted to the past after level 41, and this is a scene where the first Android SLC-56 originally rebels against the Civil Security. *This is the lightest character in PB2 because it flies when shot by a rocket or even a rifle. *There was a time when the Android SLC-56 only had one quote, which was "Let's rock." But at that time its voice was so robotic, that you couldn't understand its. It sounded more like it was saying gibberish than "Let's rock." The voices for the androids have been somewhat clear, but some quotes are still not clear, to some players. *If humans were the ones who made these robots, they went rogue (or just a small group); they might have have gotten too intelligent to the point where they have made their own faction/empire, or they might have created themselves somehow and are hostile towards all living things. *Android SLC-56's quotes are what the character Duke Nukem says, such as "Now I'm really pissed off." *In Level 37, there are 2 Androids SLC-56s that can become your allies upon activating a secret switch. *Because of the metallic tone in their voice, some quotes are hard to understand. For example, the quote "Haha, easy, anyday" can also be heard as "Now you see me, now you're dead." *In earlier versions of the game, all androids made grunting noises, and didn't speak. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Skins Category:Androids